Vampire Nick
by Stephiee
Summary: This is a Story about friends who find out something Oneshot


Vampire Nick.

This is my first ever Fanfiction  
If you wish to read more, I will gladly write more for you all. :)

The 15 year old, blonde haired girl walks slowly down the old pebbled pathway through the park. She tightly clutches onto a small, red book she calls her diary. The bushes behind her rustle and she quickly turns around, as she turns around a dark figure runs behind the bushes. She immediately knows who it is without even seeing him. She rolls her eyes, frowning because he is the last person she wants to see at the moment.

"You know that you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, and not at this time of night…" Bailey mumbled but loudly enough for him to hear her.

"Oh, come on. You know I'm not allowed to be out before sunset, well not anymore of course." He tells her and he slowly approaches behind her.

Bailey Smith is an average teenage girl, she lives alone with her mom since her mom and dad got divorced a few years back. Which means, Bailey had to move. She moved into a flat in the middle of the city.

Her flat door rings and Bailey runs downstairs with her bag around her shoulder, she quickly opens the door and sees Nick standing there.

"Hey Bailey!" Nick smiles, giving her a hug.  
"Hi." Bailey grins, Bailey still remembers the first time that they met, she has had a crush on him ever since she first laid eyes on him.

_Bailey sits on the school bus, staring out of the window. Her eyes follow a boy who walks onto the bus. His dark brown, curly hair and white, pale skin makes him stand out from the other boys._

"_Is this seat taken?" The boy asks her, Bailey just nods and he takes a seat next to her, Bailey can't help but stare at him as she thinks there is something about him makes him special and charming. _

"_I'm Nick, Nick Jonas.." He holds out his hand, waiting for her to shake it. She gives him a friendly smile and shakes his hand. He hands are cold as ice and she notices a large red ruby on a ring, on his finger but she doesn't say anything about it.  
"I'm B-Bailey Smith." She stutters. _

"_Nice to meet you."_

They both have been friends ever since that day. They both walk to school in silence, every now and then they smile to one and other, but that's all they do. They finally get to school and Bailey frowns looking at the lessons for the day and she runs off towards her chemistry lesson as she hears the first bell.

The day goes really fast and Bailey stays behind to catch up on work at she needs to complete. She leaves the school and tries to find a shortcut to get home quicker, Bailey walks past an old lamppost with a sign pointing down the alley 'Garland Flats' she smiles and walks down the alley. From afar she notices a couple, which to her looks like the guy is kissing a girls neck. She rolls her eyes.

"That's gross, people are really…" She gets cut off by the girl screaming. Bailey runs down the alley to see what is happening, the young girl falls to the floor and the boy turns around.

"Nick.." She mouths, the words can't seem to find there way out because she is in such shock from seeing that its him. She watches as dark red blood drips down from his to razorblade sharp fangs.

"Oh…. Bailey." Nick quickly moves away from the victim who is now lying against the alley walls.

"What… what was that?" She backs away from him, seeing Nick wipe a little bit of blood, which is dripping from the side of his face.

"You're a vampire? But how, you was in the sunlight." Bailey mutters.

"You see this ring?" Nick points to the ring. "This lets me go out in the sun and basically just not die.." He grins, the grin soon wipes away as he sees the expression that is spread across Bailey's face.

"You're sick! Killing an innocent girl like that!" Bailey screams at him and runs down the alley as fast as a cheetah trying to get away.

She runs down the alley and straight into her house.

"Its in my nature!" He screams out to her. When Bailey gets into her flat, she runs straight into her room. She spends most of the night figuring out what happened and if it was a dream, she wanted to wake up from the horrible nightmare, which was happening right in front of her.

The following morning Bailey got up for school as usual, shaking like a leaf being moved in the wind. Bailey gets ready for school pretty quick, she leaves her house early and doesn't bother waiting for Nick to call for her. As Bailey is walking down the road, she bumps into Nick. She stands still like an ice statue, just staring at him.  
"Bailey.." Nick says, putting his hand on her arm, Bailey shakes his hand off her straight away.

"Please, just let me have time to explain to you.." He asks her in a hush tone.

"You don't need to explain, everything is all so crystal clear to me now." Bailey walks away from him, not giving him a chance to speak back, as she walks away from Nick, she quickly takes the ring off his finger and runs, putting the ring into her pocket.

On the night Bailey walks down to the park, carrying her diary with her, giving her a chance to think in silence without any interruptions. Two hours pass and Bailey is still sitting against the wall, where her and Nick shared there first and what she thinks last kiss together, but he said it didn't mean anything.

_The moon and stars shine upon the couple lying down looking up into the night sky, Bailey turns her head and so does Nick, they both smile to one another. _

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Bailey asks Nick and she looks back up, but Nick is still staring at her. _

"_Yes, you are." Nick mutters to her. _

"_What?" Bailey turns to look at him in confusion._

"_Oh, its nothing and yes its very nice tonight." _

_Bailey and Nick stare at each other for a minute or so and Nick leans in, pressing his lips against hers. Bailey doesn't pull back._

A small pearl shaped tear rolls down her rosy red cheeks, she closes her book and starts to stand up, wiping grass off her back. She takes a hold of her diary, tightly in her hand, as she walks down the pathway. The bushes behind her rustle and she quickly turns around, as she turns around a dark figure runs behind the bushes. She immediately knows who it is without even seeing him. She rolls her eyes, frowning.

"You know that you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, and not at this time of night…" She mumbled but loudly enough for the boy to here her.

"Oh, come on. You know I'm not allowed to be out before sunset now." Nick tells her and he slowly approaches behind her.

"Nick, please I don't have time for you, I don't feel well." Bailey continues to walk away from him, but Nick just follows her.

"Please, Bailey. I can change." Nick cries to her, wanting forgiveness.

"No, I saw you in the alley, it wasn't the Nick who was my friend and that I loved.." She starts to cry, but tries to hold it in as much as she can.

"You loved me?" Nick stops on the spot.

"Yes! I did." She also stops and turns around to face him. "But now that I have found out what you really are, I'm starting to having second thoughts about liking you." She wipes tears from her cheek and Nick approaches her, and puts his hands against her cheek.  
"I liked you too, I just didn't think you liked me back." Nick smiles at Bailey.

"What about the vampire thing?" Bailey asks him.  
"If I wanted to hurt you I would of hurt you by now.." Nick explains. "But it would be really great if I could have my ring back."

"Oh, well… I don't know if I should let you have it back it could be your punishment for not telling me the truth.." Bailey reaches into her pocket and takes out the ring. Bailey holds it in front of Nick, when nick goes to reach for the ring he holds onto Baileys hands and presses his lips against hers.

**The End. **

Stephanie Wilford


End file.
